Pokemon: Part of history
by ysimmliy
Summary: History is written by the winner. But the winner does not always tell the truth. N learned that, as he found himself in big trouble. Follow N and Touko on their impossible mission to discover the truth about legendaries and to save the world! Rate M for blood and maybe lemons. Ferriswheelshipping.
1. Darkness

**_A/N: Hi there! I am ysimmliy, a new member of fanfiction. Yes, you don't have any idea to read my name. So you may just call me "Why?" or Y, I'm fine with whatever. Thank you for deciding to read my fic, and sorry if my fic disappointed your hope. But if you like ot, please let me know by pressing that fav/follow buttons or just leave a review!_**

 ** _With enough said, here's the first chapter. Pretty short, but it will get longer and longer._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon._**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: Darkness**_

 _Nothing more than blood i see._

 _Nothing more than the past i shall be._

 _If i die tomorrow, will you cry for me?_

 _If im still alive tomorrow…_

 _If only._

* * *

"Natural. Natural." The fox-like pokemon carefully lifted N's head "You do know that you cant go anywhere for long time right? You've been badly injured."

N's shirt was tore open by some claws - it looked like he was attacked by a Zoroark. His body was covered in wounds, leaving his flesh soaked in blood. He was lying completely motionless in a cave, illuminated by a Gardevoir's flash, and surrounded by his pokemon. Not really his pokemon, because he released all of them when he was defeated by, _her_. Those pokemon who stood by him, taking care of him...They chosed to follow him. They would do anything for him, whether or not he was their trainer. There were a Gardevoir,a couple of Zubat and Sableye,a Golbat a Crobat, and a Zoroark.

He breathed heavily as he tried to answer his Zoroak - the only pokemon he kept with him after he was defeated by Touko. Why? Because Zoroark and him had been friends since he was just a little boy.

"I know. But i cant just sit here doing nothing." He coughed. The blood in his mouth caused the pokemon all cringe, and come to his side nervously. The Gardevoir then used heal pulse on him. But it wasnt very effective, though.

"Guys, guys." N coughed with his hand covering his mouth "Im fine."

"You are not good at lying, Natural." Zoroark said "Please, take a rest. A long rest. We'll protect you."

"And let them wake _it_ up?" N retorted. In his voice, Zoroark could hear something it'd never heard from N before. Fear. Like a spark in the night, it quickly faded away as he found his normal tone again. A rather kind, caring, rigid, and calm tone. "No i wont. The fate of all pokemon and humans….it's up to us. We have to stop them."

"We still have time. They will take months to come to here… But...im afraid that i'll take months for my wounds to heal, too."

"You'd better recover." Zoroark said.

"So i have to ask you guys a favour."

"We'll do anything for you." All the pokemon replied simultaneously.

"Thank you for your help." N said " But this has to be done. Failure is not an option."

Then he turned his body slowly, to look at Zoroark.

"Zoroark...my friend… Would you please find Touko for me?"

A moment of silence followed his request. Why does N want to find Touko at a time like this? Is there anything she can do? The dark pokemon asked itself. Or maybe he just wants to meet her again… Zoroark knew more about N's feeling for her than N himself. But then, it remembered. Zekrom chosed her as its trainer. A trainer with legendary pokemon… Maybe, she could help N to find _that key._

"Anything, Natural."

"I hope she still remember me...and hopefully, she still have Zekrom with her."

"I understand." Zoroark said "It would be easier if you still have Reshiram by your side though"

"Yes." N said,as sorrow filled his eyes "I hope _they_ didnt catch him."

"They wouldnt. Reshiram's too strong."

Another moment of silence follow its statement. N had seen enough in his life to believe, that strength isnt enough.

"But...How am i suppose to find her?" Zoroark said, breaking the silence "And if i find her, how could she understand my words? She's not you. She cant…"

"I know." N interrupted it "So that's why you're going with her." He said, as he turned to the Gardevoir.

"Will you go with him, and find my friend? Please? I need to talk to her. You can talk to her with your telepathy right?"

"Anything, N." The embrace pokemon said. "I will do anything for you."

"Thank you." N smiled "And we need someone to take you two to Unova. It'll be a long journey."

"I can do it, sir N." The Crobat said "I will take those two to the destination."

"You cant do it alone." said N "Zoroak is too big, it's impossible for you to fly both of them to Unova. We need another one."

"Then let me." a Golbat spoke up "I will take care of miss Elegant."

"Please call me Gardevoir." said the annoyed pokemon.

"But your name is Elegant…"

"Shut…"

"Guys. We dont have time to fight with each other." N chuckled, despite the pain that was bursting from his chest down to his stomach.

"We're sorry."

"Guys. If you can, please do it today, now." N coughed, causing the pain in his chest to spike. Blood bursted from his mouth, no doubt caused by the pain.

"Ok then. We're going to move now, Natural." Zoroark said, as it climbed onto the Crobat's back "Please take care of him for me, Zubats."

"We wont let you down!" The Zubats said "We glad to be sir N's assistants!"

"Im glad to hear that."

As it finished its last words, Zoroark and Crobat flew out of the cave's entrance. After saying goodbye to N, Golbat and Gardevoir followed the others out of the entrance.

"Ah…" N's eyes slowly shut themselves. Without Gardevoit's flash, the cave felt into darkness. The glittering light of the stars in the night sky coudnt do anything but remind N of the events from 3 years ago.

"Goodbye."

* _Flash back_ *

"Can i go with you?" Touko said. The wind screamed through the hole in the highest floor of N's castle. Reshiram was ready to fly, but N wasnt. Not yet. He needed to finish what he started.

"Please...please understand for me. I cant let you go with me. I've hurt you so much. I cant do it anymore." N said, as he wiped tears away from her eyes.

"You didnt do anything. It wasnt your fault." She sobbed "Where are you going? Will i ever see you again? Are you going to come back for me?"

"..."

There was no promises from him. Not even a single word. There were just the cold wind streaming, and the giant white pokemon growling, waiting for its owner.

"Please...tell me. Look at me, N. Look at me." She cried, holding onto his shirt "

"Thank you. For battling me. For showing me that i've been used all the time. But now, i have to go." N looked into Touko's deep blue eyes "I have to find my true dream...My true purpose for living in this world."

"No, N. Wait. Please." She cried, try to pull him back.

"Goodbye."

He walked away, climbing onto the legend pokemon's back, and it raised its wings. Then, without uttering a word, it took fly and flew away.

N didnt look back at her. But he knew what she was doing. He knew she was crying. He knew she was down on her knees, looking up at him desparately. But he couldnt hear her whispers. He didnt know her heart was shattered. The harsh wind had destroyed her words for him, never to reach him.

"I love you."

* * *

 _ **A/N: This is my first fanfic, so I hope i didnt let anyone down by accidently read my fic. And if anyone interests in my fic: thank you! A single review can be very valuable for me. And for my bad english, please… Pardon!**_

 _ **This fic takes place after the evens in B/W ends. By the time those evens end, Touko is 17 and N is 20. So when this story begins, Touko is 20 and N is 23.**_


	2. Uninvited guest

_**Chapter 2: Uninvited guest**_

 _Im still there, everywhere. Im the dust in the wind._

 _Im the star in the northern sky._

 _I never stayed anywhere. Im the wind in the trees._

 _Would you wait for me?_

 _Forever…_

 _Forever - Stratovarius_

* * *

"How can sir N be so sure about that?" Golbat gasped "I mean, what if that girl has left Wulova? What would we do?"

"It's called Unova." Zoroark said, as some Duckletts flew over its face. The four pokemon had been travelling for 4 days solid, without a break. They were exhausted, especially Golbat and Crobat. They had nothing to eat, and the only drink they had in the last 4 days was from the rain. "I dont know if she is still in Unova or not. But if she isnt, we will continue to look, until we find her." said Zoroak.

"It's easy for you to say that, mister." Crobat huffed "You're not the one who have to carry an 80 kg identity stealer on the back and fly non-stop for over 4 days."

"Dont ever call me that. PLEASE." Zoroark snarled "We're near Unova now. I'd say about 30 minutes more until we get there. Then you can take a break, have some berries."

And so, the four continued to head to their destination. They could see the ships one by one leaving the ports, to sail into the vast sea. They could hear some Duckletts talking amongst themselves about their strange neighbors. They could feel the strong wind blowing through their fur and over their skin, the sunlight sleazily danced across their body. These scenes, sounds and feelings… They brought back Zoroak's memories. It was there, that it met Celebi. "How is Celebi now, i wonder? Hope it's still ok. That onion knows how not to find troubles." Zoroark thought. It was there, where Natural first showed it what the sea looked like - a wonderful place with the breezing wind while sunset glowing. It was there... Castelia city.

* * *

The wind got stronger and stronger high upon the night sky. Some of the mischievous wind suddenly prolapsed to the light of the big city, making the leaves on the trees whiffled. Some others decided to mess over some passengers's hair, or even flirting with the girls's skirt. Some else wanted to stalk the talking of 3 teenagers in the street: a boy wearing a pair of glasses, a blonde girl with big green hat on her head, and a brown-haired girl with a white tank shirt and a denim shorts.

"Bianca...Touko is the champion. She doesn't have much free time…" Cheren looked away, as his face blushed. He wished Bianca would understand what he meant, but no. Bianca continued to whine over Touko:

"Come on! It would be sooooooo fun~~!"

"Erm...er…" Touko hesistantly answered, unsure of what to say while looking at Cheren "I...i actually have something to do now…"

"Aww… But then there'll be only two of us!" Bianca groaned.

"That's exactly what Cheren wants… just the two of you…" Touko thought to herself. "Come on, that wont be so bad, Bianca. Im sure Cheren will make this night...special. For both of you." Touko said.

"Yeah, that's right, Bianca." Cheren held Bianca's hand, his face blushed brighter than a potato "Now let's go, or we will miss the concert."

"Fine then. See you later, Touko!"

Then, the two walked away, hand in hand. Cheren gave Touko a grateful look, before he and his girlfriend went straight to the theater.

"Oh Arceus...How can you be that naive, Bianca?" Touko sighed. She was at her home, watching the pokenews after having finished her dinner. Bianca rang the door bell, just as the reporter mentioned an earthquake in Hoenn and that some pokemon were migrating. She invited Touko to the concert at Nimbasa city, but it turned out, Cheren had planned it to be a date betweeen him and Bianca. The situation was amusing for Touko, but she still felt sorry for Cheren.. Having a naive girlfriend can sometimes be slightly embarrasing, though.

Nimbasa city was always crowded, with its theater,stadium, court,... Touko wandered around the city, lost in her thoughts. She remembered when she beated Elesa and get her bolt badge, it was a very close battle. It was also the first time she got to watch a football game,live and in the stadium. It was here, that she and Elesa persuaded Bianca's dad to let her become a trainer. She could still remember the expression of her best friend's face: she was screaming, jumping for joy… She hugged her so tightly, that Touko wasnt sure if one of her ribs was broken… Ah...so many memories in this city…

Her thoughts came to an end, by the gust of cold wind. As she wandered around, she found herself standing in front of the Ferris wheel. Suddenly, he flashed before her mind's eyes, bringing all the memories of him back to her. Suddenly, she felt lonely.

"Do you want to buy a ticket?" the conductor asked.

"Excuse me?" Touko said, slightly startled.

"Do you want to buy a ticket, miss?" the conductor asked again.

"Oh..Uhm…Yes, please." Touko said. It had been 3 years since she last went on the Ferris wheel. She wanted to try and recapture that feeling again, althought she knew it wouldnt be the same.

"Do you have any friend coming with you?"

"No."

"Hm...It's unusual for someone to go on the Ferris wheel alone."

"I know."

"Ok then, here's your ticket. It would be 100 pokedollars, please." the conductor handed Touko the ticket, while she silently gave him the money. With her ticket in hand, she walked into her cabin and sat down, her eyes empty and devoid of emotions.

"Poor girl. Must've been dumped." the conductor said to himself "Whatever the reason , that boy must be stupid to leave her. She's really beautiful."

* * *

The Ferris wheel began to rotate, the night wind flowed into her cabin through the open window. The gentle breeze made her hair blutter and dance. As the wheel slowly rotated her to a higher position, Touko could see the lights from Castelia city. They sparkled and glimmered just like the stars. The music from the theatre echoed to the night sky...It sounded so familiar. Touko regconised this song, so she could sing along with the it:

" _Im still there, everywhere. Im the dust in the wind_

 _Im the star, in the northern sky…_

 _I never stayed anywhere. Im the wind in the trees._

 _Would you wait for me?_

 _Forever…_ "

Touko's eyes burned. She couldnt help but cry. She was missing him, again.

"Where are you now, idiot?"

It had been 3 years since he went away.

She gave up everything to find him: her title as the champion, her friends, her mother... Everything. For over a year, she searched all across the world, but he was like a shadow. Nobody had ever heard of him, nobody had ever seen him. Eventually she was forced to give up her search, so she came back to her home of Unova. But she stll held hope, that one day he would come back and find her...One day.

Her cabin reached its peak of the wheel, The strongest wind blew in through the window. Touko wiped her tears away with her hand, as she fondled her hair with her other hand. She knew holding out hope was stupid. She knew that all he ever cared about was pokemon - and mathematics. He probably didnt even know what love is. Innocent and pure...Anthea and Concordia said that about him. But it was just an excuse for N being a cold hearted person who ignores the others's feeling. She knew crying wouldnt help, she'd moved on with her life. She stopped thinking about him, she got her title back, she worked on the pokedex, she helped both people and pokemon in all across Unova…Time sure flies. 2 years had gone by, and she thought she could finally forget about N.

She was wrong.

Sometimes, the memories of him came back to find her. And everytimethey did, she couldnt help but miss him, and her heart yearned for him to come back. After all, despite everything, she still loved him.

"Im so stupid..." She sighed.

The Ferris wheel returned to its starting point, so she walked out of her cabin as the conductor said goodbye.

"Where should i go now? There must be at least another hour until the concert ends, and i dont want to wait for Cheren and Bianca.I shouldnt even been here to begin with…"

 _Ring Ring. Ring Ring._

It was her Xtransceiver. Who would call her now? She pushed the button to answer.

"Mom?" she said with a surprise tone "Why are you calling me?"

"Touko, my sweetie." Her mom looked...confused? "I know it sounds weird...But do you have any mute friend?"

"Mute?" Touko scratched her hair "I dont think so, mom…"

"Me neither…" Her mom replied "A weird boy just arrived a moment ago, and he doesnt say a word. His Gardevoir's been talking through telepathy. Apparently he wants to meet you and it's very important."

"Hmm… Maybe he just doesnt want to talk?...Fine, im going back home now mom…" She turned off the Xtransceiver. Who could it be? She didnt know anyone with a Gardevoir, though. But ever since she first come back from her fome, she'd met a lot of strange people. It's part of being the champion. Touko let her Braviary out of its pokeball.

The flying type came out of the ball, as it raised its wings high. It was ready to do anything Touko command.

"Fly me home, Braviary. There's someone who wants to meet me and i dont know why. But you dont have to rush, just take it easy, ok? I dont want your wings to be strained."

* * *

"Mom, im home!" Touko called her mom as she rang the door bell. Her mother opened the door, she looked as confused as did when she called her.

"So where is he?" Touko asked, as she couldnt see anyone in the living room.

"He's in your room with his pokemons now, eating berries. A lot of berries."

"What?!" Touko screamed "Mom! You let a stranger go in my room?"

"He looks like a nice and polite man, though." her mom smiled "And handsome, too. He wouldn't mess your room up."

"But mom, my room is already untidy!" Touko blushed. She couldnt believe her mom did that to her. "I should've locked my room when i left the house..." she mumbled.

"Now now, stop complaining. Why dont you go to your room and see who he is?"

Touko bited her low lip, as she went upstairs.

As she opened the door of her room and took a look, her heart stopped. She found the last person she thought it could be. Sitting in her messed up bed, eating sitrus berries with a Gardevoir, a Golbat and a Crobat - it was N! Who else could it be, with that long green messy hair, and those blue eyes? He hadnt changed a bit. But how in the world...? She just thought about him this night, and like a miracle, he showed up in her room like a prince came back from the dreamy world. But he just sat there, silently looking at Touko, his eyes were...indifferent, in some ways. But he finally came back, and he wanted to meet her. Just like she had stupidly hope he would. She froze for a moment, with tears running down her cheeks like a pair of waterfall.

"Uhm...are you miss Touko?" she heard a voice in her head "Are you ok?"

Touko knew it was the Gardevoir using its Telepathy to talk to her. But she didnt care. She walked slowly to N, as her right hand formed a fist. _"Really, N? You'll just stand there with eyes widening looking at me, after all that time?"_

"Uh...miss?" the Gardevoir's voice became panicked.

 _Thwack._

Without warning, she punched N right in the face, with all her strength, making him collapsed down to the bed like a fallen tree. The other pokemon in the room looked horrified. They all gathered in the corner, hugging eachother in fear, leaving their owner alone and defenceless. She grabbed his collar and screamed into his face with her tears still flowing down her cheeks, didn't notice that he was...too sloppy:

"You...You bastard! Do you have any idea how much you hurt me when you left? And you said you couldnt hurt me anymore! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH I MISS YOU?"

"Sweetie, is everything alright?" Touko heard her mom's anxious voice, calling from downstair.

"Yes, mom. We are perfectly fine!" She replied with a shaky tone, while loosen her grip on N's collar. But when she turned back to him to continue her guilt trip, there was no N to be seen. She was holding and screaming at a Zoroark which was fainted. _"What the actual fuck!?"_ She then turned to the pokemon in the corner of the room, just to see them trembling in fear while they looked at her.

"...H...how can sir N...say that...she...loves pokemon..?" Golbat whispered to Gardevoir and Crobat while looking at Touko in horror.

"How...how the hell should we know…?" Gardevoir cringed "Why...why dont you ask Zoroark?"

"Ask Zoroark? He's fainted! And i will never come close to her! Ever!"

Touko looked at the 3 horrified, crying pokemon in the corner, then looked back at the Zoroark in her hand. She felt like the Crobat had just used confuse ray on her. But the one thing she could be sure of,was that her punch was super effective.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Poor Zoroark. Find out what will happen to the dark pokemon in Chapter 3. And if you enjoyed this chapter, please review!_**


	3. Bad news

**_Chapter 3: Bad news_**

 _Hush little baby, don't say a word_

 _The sleeping pokemon can hear us._

 _If it wakes up, it'll be angry_

 _So you'd better go, and watch for those keys…_

* * *

"H...How…?" The blue haired man froze. He had been defeated by a six year old boy. A strange, creepy boy. He only had one pokemon, a Bisharp. But somehow, Steven's Pokémon couldn't land a single move. It was like the Bisharp was immune to fighting, fire and ground attacks… Steven was just desperatly watching his Pokémon being defeated, one by one.

"This… This is nonsense!... How did you do that?" Steven muttered "Your Pokémon..."

"Don't be embarassed mister." The boy said, with a dead voice "You're not the only champion we've defeated"

"What?" Steven's eyes widened in shock "You mean…?"

"I know it's hard to believe, you have many questions. Now please, as I said before we started, you have to come with me. You can't escape, don't even think about it. You're defenceless now. And please be quiet, we dont like noise"

Steven wanted to resist, but he didn't have any Pokémon left with him, they'd all been defeated. He knew he couldn't fight the Bisharp himself, it had even beaten his Metagross! The cold wind streaming through the cave, raised the hairs across the back of his neck. He didn't know what to do, he didn't know what to say, as the boy warned him to keep quiet.

The Bisharp closed the distance between itself and him, its eyes were like that of its trainer, completely soulless. The Bisharp glared at him, as it raised its hands to create a dark orb in between them. Without hesitation, it threw the orb at Steven. Instantly he felt like he was being dragged to a world of total darkness, his eyes began to close.

"This is too much for me…" Steven thought to himself before falling down, on the cold hard ground "I didn't think Bisharps could use Dark void."

* * *

"WHAT?" Touko slammed her hands on the bed, making Gardevoir, Golbat and Crobat flinch, while Zoroark sighed. A small bandaid had been stuck to its cheek. It was an experienced Pokémon, but not with situations like this...

Touko was sitting on her bed with Zoroark, while the other three Pokémon decided to keep their distance from her. Gardevoir sat in the chair, while Golbat and Crobat hung upside down from the ceiling. Despite both Touko and Zoroark's attempts to persuade them, that the punch was a mistake and that she though Zoroark was actually N, they refused to relax and come closer.

"There's nothing to be afraid of" Touko tried to wear a friendly face, but she ended up looking like a snarling monster waiting to eat Pokémon alive. Anger tends to do that to people.

"Like I said, it was an accident. I wouldn't hurt any of you, it's OK. But seriously, that bastard told you all to come and find me? From Hoenn? What if I wasn't in Unova?"

Zoroark signed and tried to speak to her, but she only heard it saying its own name over and over again. She wanted Gardevoir to translate, but it just kept staring at her carefully.

"We trust N. He would never hurt any of us..." Gardevoir said, using telepathy to communicate with Touko, only after Zoroark gave it a hard glare. Zoroark could still hear it murmuring to itself, "Unlike someone". However, there was no way for Touko to understand. "But it's not a problem anymore. It was easier to find you than we thought"

"Stop defending him! That's not the way to treat Pokémon! My Arecus, four days of flying without a break!"

"Yeah… You just punch a Pokémon until it faints. That's how you should treat Pokémon." Crobat mocked. Luckily Touko didnt understand it, but Zoroark did and gave it a warning glare.

"Fine, fine, mister identity stealer…" Crobat muttered with a smirk "I'll go to sleep. I don't care about your important conversation anymore. Feel free to take another punch"

Zoroak snarled. The Zubat's family can be very annoying sometimes. Or everytime. Then it spoke to Gardevoir, who passed it onto Touko with telepathy.

"N needs your help, miss Touko. He hopes you can forgive him for what he has done, and help him now"

"And what in the world made him think that I would forgive him?" Touko crossed her arms. "Lucky for me, that none of them can read my mind." She thought. She knew she wanted to see N again, so very badly. Only an hour ago, she was crying because she missed him so much… And now? His Pokémon turn up out of the blue and tell her that he needs her help. Damn that escalated quickly. This sort of thing doesn't even happen in her dreams… So he didn't forget her. How is he now? Has he fulfilled his dream?... Then she started thinking what method of execution she would use on him once she found him again, as her hand slowly formed a fist. After all, he owed her more than just an apology.

 _*A/N: From now on, whenever Gardevoir passes on a messge for Zoroark using telepathy, I won't write "Gardevoir said using telepathy" or something similar again. Well all know how it works, I just wanted to make it clear*_

"It's not the time to be sulking, miss" The voice of Gardevoir in her head dragged her out of her thoughts "N is wounded. He's in an extremely dangerous situation. Your help could mean everything"

"What?" Touko's voice turned anxious "He's wounded? How come? Is that bad?"

"It's a long story… We don't have time for that. If you accept N's apology and will come to him, maybe he'll answer your questions"

"Just tell me, is he OK?"

"When we left, he was still breathing"

"So you mean he's alone? Where is he in Hoenn? I just want to know if he's still OK" Touko worried. The Pokémon hadn't said he was OK, or even _alive_. She shivered and shook her head to get rid of her bad thoughts.

"When we left, there weren't any people with , he has some Zubats and Sableyes to take care of his injuries. I don't know if he's still OK though, he was bleeding so badly and even coughing up blood"

At first, Touko thought the Gardevoir was just making things up to make her feel sorry for N. But then, she saw some tears running down from it's eyes as it bit its lower lip, and sadness in Zoroark's face. She knew that N really did need her help. She knew that she didn't have a choice.

"But he must be alright, right?" Touko said, attempting to appease the crying Pokémon "You wouldn't have left him to find me, if he wouldn't be OK, right?" But the more Touko thought about it, the more worried she got. She wasnt sure if Zubats and Sableyes could take care of a patient, it's not like they're Chanseys. And if N really was injured like that, he could die from blood loss in less than a couple of hours, it had already been four days, that is if what the Zoroark said was true.

She waited a little bit to give the Gardevoir time to calm down, then spoke. "I'll help him with, whatever trouble he's got himself into. After all, I'm the only friend he's got"

"That's great" Zoroark said, it was a moment before Gardevoir was able to translate, as it was still sobbing. "But I have a question: do you still have Zekrom with you?"

"Yes, of course. But why ask?" Touko answered with a bit surprise.

"Nothing" Zoroark said " N just wanted to make sure… Nevermind. So when can we go?"

"That depends" Touko mused "We need a flight to get us to Hoenn as soon as possible. But it's pretty late now, there wont be any. And I need to prepare my stuff. Maybe tomorrow Skyla can help us get a flight? Hm... But now you guys need to take a rest. Like those two. They're sleeping soundly" Touko pointed to the two sleeping Pokémon on the ceiling.

"Fine, we'll start tomorrow, early. But I dont feel like sleeping now. I will go outside to get some fresh air" As it finished speaking, Zoroak opened the door and walked downstairs, leaving the panicking Gardevoir alone in the room with Touko.

"Ugh… I guess… I'll go outside too…" The Gardevoir's muttered in Touko's head, as it hastily chased after the dark Pokémon, leaving Touko in her room all alone.

* * *

"Oh my…" Touko lied down, with one hand on her forehead "All of a sudden…" Just days ago she was wandering around Unova, bored to death because she didnt have anything to do. Tonight, she screwed Cheren's date with Bianca up (althought it was Bianca's fault), she cried like a stupid girl while thinking about N in the Ferris wheel, and she punched a Zoroark until it fainted, and it turned out to be N's pokemon, and N is needing her help! Tomorrow, she will go to Hoenn - hopefully, and will meet N again - after 3 years.

"I dont know if this night can be crazier..."

"Touko, my dear?" Her mom walked into the room. She looked a bit worried, as her eyes met the two sleeping pokemon on the ceiling. "Is everything alright? I saw that the boy and his Gardevoir went outside..."

"Yeah mom" Touko sighed "I just need a nap." So Zoroark used it's Illusion ability again.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'll leave you alone then. If there's anything…"

"Actually, mom. I have something to tell you" Touko sat up. Her mother was about to leave the room, but turned back to face her.

"Yes, my dear?"

"One of my friends needs my help. He's in Hoenn and he's in big trouble. I think I'll have to go for a long time" Touko said. She knew that N would never send his Pokémon over the seas to find someone he hadn't met for years, if there wasn't something important going on.

"...You're not a little girl any more. You're the Unova's champion. I can't tell you what to do anymore" The old woman smiled "Besides, this is not the first time you've wanted to travel to another region"

"I just want you to know, so you won't be worried about me, mom" Touko looked her mom in the eyes "And I don't know when I'll be back…"

"It's OK, my sweet heart. But please, take care. Oh, by the way…" Her mother's voice suddenly turned anxious "I've watched the news. They said that the champions of Johto, Sinnoh, and Kalos havedisappeared, they've been gone for days. I dont know much about what champion's do... But please, be very careful. If anything bad happened to you…"

"Mom, I'll be fine" Touko smiled, as she stood up and hugged her mother. "Don't worry about me. As for the missing champions, I'm sure they're just taking some private vacation or something like that"

"But still, be careful" The old woman patted Touko's head playfully and smiled. "Will you leave tomorrow? Do you need to tell your friends Bianca and Cheren about this?"

"Yeah mom, I'm leaving tomorrow, in the early morning. We'll ask Skyla to fly us to Hoenn. And I dont think I have time to tell them, but I have my Xtransceiver, so…"

"I see. Now, sleepy head, you need to sleep. Your eyes are begging you to let them rest!"

"OK mom. See you next morning"

* * *

Touko turned over repeatedly. but she couldn't sleep. She looked at the clock. 1:30 am. Golbat and Crobat were still sleeping soundly on the ceiling of her room. But she couldnt even close her eyes. The thought that she would meet N again, the thought that N was in danger… They were keeping her awake. She couldn't help but wonder what kind of trouble he had gotten himself into, how bad his injuries were… She hugged her pillow tightly. She couldn't stand the ideas that he was dying and calling out to her for help, and she couldn't save him in time.

"My Arceus, what am I thinking?" She sat up, shook her head, causing her face to blush. "How could I imagine such things?"

She took a deep breath, then grabbed her bag and belt. She couldn't sleep, so she would take a walk outside instead.

"I'll need to give my team a little exercise before using them again. It has been quite a long time" As she thought, she opened the door and tip-toed downstairs. Her mother's room was right down from her room. She didnt want to wake her up.

As she opened the door to go outside, a cool wind blew throught her hair. She spreaded her arms wide, to feel the nightwind all over her body. It had been quite a long time since the last time she went outside in the middle of the night. She went to the nearby woods, she had always played there when she was a little girl. There was a small lake in the woods, and in the moonlight it looked like there was a golden milky way flowing under the water. She sent out her team, an Emboar, a Braviary, a Beartic, a Stoutland, a Chandelure and the legendary dragon Zekrom. They were all happy to see her, as she hugged them one by one.

"How long has it been since the last challenge, huh?" She laughed as the Pokémon went all over her happily. She played with them everyday, but now she want to give them an exercise "Three or four months? I can't remember. Guys, take your time, stretch your muscles and relax your mind. We'll go on a new journey tomorrow, and I'm sure we'll need your all strength."

After fifteen minutes, Touko decided that was enough and returned her team to their Pokéballs. She then sat down and enjoyed the beauty of the night by herself, it wasn't long before a small voice popped into her mind.

"So you have Pokémon, too"

She turned back to see Gardevoir hiding behind a tree, looking at her with curious eyes.

"Of course I have Pokémon. I won't hurt you, honestly. You saw that my Pokémon love me, right? So why dont you come here and sit next to me?" Touko said with a friendly smile. The Pokémon hesitantly came near her and sat down next to her, while carefully watching her. Touko chuckled.

"You dont have to fear me. Like I said, it was all an accident. I didn't hit Zoroark on purpose" She said "Well, I did hit him on purpose, but I thought he was someone else…"

Touko stopped when she realized that Gardevoir didn't hear what she had said. The Pokémon was just staring at the flowing water, with sadness filled in its eyes.

"What's wrong?" Touko lowered her voice.

"I… I…" The Pokémon muttered, Touko could see its lips moving, but she knew it was talking to her by telepathy "I used to have a trainer"

"Oh? Then where is he or she now?"

"He commited suicide"

"... I… I'm so sorry… I didn't mean to..."

"It wasn't long ago. He was the greatest trainer in the world. He protected me from a Poochyena when I was a Ralts, and then he agreed to be my trainer. He was so kind, like N, but he was smaller than N, and you too, and couldn't understand other Pokémon. Then one day" The Gardevoir's voice turned smaller and smaller "… One day he changed. He moved to a new house, had a new Pokémon. But he seemed… Unhappy. Whenever he let me out of my Pokéball, he was always crying, even when he confided in me. He said weird things about his duty, and the punisment that he'd face if he failed that duty. I was in my Pokéball all the time, but I could hear him sing something... He was always singing something when he was about to battle. Something scary, i would say. I dont like that song - i am scared of it. I could hear it, although I've never been sent out for battle since he moved to his new house… Then one night, in a woods like this, he released me while crying, and… He told me that he loved me… And… He… He swallowed some kind of pills… And…"

The voice in Touko's head shattered, as the Gardevoir started crying, burrying its head in her lap like a child. Touko felt terrible for it, for what it had been through. She couldn't do anything, but slightly pat its back and whisper to it. "It's alright, it's alright now…"

"...after that, I met N. Right after that. N was there when I was released. He was trying to save my trainer, but he couldn't. That's when he saw me… He talked to me, said that all those things would be over" The Gardevoir sit up, wiping its tears with its slim hand "Then he took care of me, because I didn't want to leave my trainer. I didn't eat for weeks, I didnt drink for days. But he kept talking to me. He made me feel safe when being with him. He was so kind, just like… My trainer was…"

Touko sat silently, hearing the Gardevoir's story. So N hadn't changed, he was still a caring person who would do anything for Pokémon. But this Gardevoir's trainer… He was so strange, if he really was like what Gardevoir said, then he must have had mental problems or something...

The wind started to turn cold, as it dragged some dark clouds across the sky to cover up the moon. Darkness started invading the woods, but Touko didn't want to go back her house yet. She wanted to make friends with the poor Gardevoir which was scared of her, and who was now sitting by her and talking with her.

"So… Did your trainer give you a name?" Touko asked randomly after a long silence.

"..." The Pokémon hesitated a bit. "He… He called me… Elegant" Touko could see the face of the Pokémon burn feircly with a heavy blush, even though it was night.

"It actually fits you" She gave the Gardevoir a smile "So do you mind if I call you that?"

"N asked that question too. You two are the same, in some ways. And yes, you can call me that if you like. But N doesn't"

"Huh. We're the same?" Touko asked, her eyes looking at the sky "I guess I'll call you Elegant, so me and N won't be the same anymore, right?"

"No" The Pokémon giggled weakly "You two are still like each other"

Touko blushed. A Pokémon made her blush. What a night.

The conversation of the Pokémon and the girl went well, Touko felt happy about it. She could be sure that the Gardevoir wasnt scared of her anymore, as they had talked to each other like friends for almost an hour, and neither of them was about to stop anytime soon. But the conversation suddenly ended, when the Gardevoir's eyes slowly widened in shock and fear, as it told Touko to quiet.

"Is there something wrong?" Touko asked.

"Th… The song…" Elegant muttered. "The song!"

"What s…" Touko stopped, as she could hear the words slowly floating in the air, louder and louder in a spooky way. The clouds covered the sky, leaving the forrest in complete darkness. Touko looked around, but she couldnt find anyone. Whoever it was, that person kept singing the words:

 _"Hush little baby, don't say a word_

 _The sleeping pokemon can hear us._

 _If it wakes up, it'll be angry_

 _So you'd better go, and watch for those keys…"_

Touko turned around nervously. After a while, she saw a little girl slowly walking toward her. The girl was wearing a black dress with completly dead, black eyes looking at her while singing the song continously.

"H… Hey kid! Do you know what time it is? And this is a forest! You can't…" Touko murmured, trying to calm herself down.

"Are you the Unova's champion?" The girl didn't let Touko finish her sentence. She talked with a dead tone, that matched her eyes.

"W… What?" Touko flinched, while Elegant shakily hid behind her. There is something wrong with this girl...And that something was making Touko feel like her bravery just vanished into the thin air.

"Are you" She pointed to Touko "The Unova champion?"

* * *

 ** _A/N: That's it! That's the chapter 3! What will happen to Touko? Find out in chapter 4! Please review and let me know what do you think about this chapter!_**


	4. Merging dimensions

**_A/N: 2016...what a year! Leo won an Oscar, Portugal is the champion of Euro, Pokemon GO is released,... I can't wait to try Pokemon GO, but it hasn't released in my country yet...so sad T_T_**

 ** _You know what's sadder? I was misstyping Zoroark's name to Zoroak all the time! I'm going to die in shame because of this. Poor Zoroark. But at least i could do something for him in this chapter._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 4: Merging dimensions_**

 _The white rose I gave you has withered_

 _In this reality of darkness and fear._

 _On branches of a dying tree, the crows have been silenced_

 _To make the surreal atmosphere._

 _Nocturne - Jay Chou_

* * *

The night became darker and darker, as the starlight was blocked by thick clouds. In the deepest part of the forest, there was only one sound that could be heard, the sound of the chilly winds streaming through the leaves, like a nocturne sang by numerous mourners in the requiem of the faded stars. A sudden bolt of lightning struck, forcing a couple of Pidoves to rush hastily to their nest, startled. But they weren't the only ones scared. Even the strongest and bravest Pokémon in the forest couldn't stand the approaching storm. They all found themselves a place to hide and to rest, in their nests on a tree, underground or in a small hole they dug. Under an old tree, a Dark, human-like pokemon was looking at the sky, which was as dark as its fur. It was waiting for something, in the stormy night. It had been waiting for hours, and it wasn't about to stop. Suddenly, in the darkest point of the sky, a spotlight appeared. Then, like a covet, the little spot fell down to the forest, leaving a trail of light behind.

"Finally you're here" Zoroark said to the empty space next to it "It's been a long time"

The little space was suddenly lit up, it illuminated a vast portion of the forest. From the dazzling light, Zoroark could see a Pokémon slowly appearing, a small, green, fairy-like pokemon with a pair of clear wings on its back still flapping. Rain started to fall, as Celebi, the guardian of forests, landed on the ground near the dark pokemon.

"Did you just came back from the future? Or the past?" Zoroark asked "You made me wait for hours. A storm is coming"

"Sorry for being late. Flying all the way from Johto to Unova wasn't a piece of berry" Celebi smiled "I have to tell you something, that's why I used my psychic powers to tell you to come here, in this jungle…"

"Why can't you just tell me what you need to tell by using your psychic power?" Zoroark yawned. The meeting with an old friend didn't interest the dark pokemon. "I'll have to go to Hoenn tomorrow, I need to rest too"

"I know this sounds strange, but...My psychic powers are getting weaker and weaker, it started three or four months ago. I was going to the past, but then I got stuck, and my power to travel through time was lost, since then my psychic powers have faded too. I'm stuck in this reality now"

"But why?" Zoroark glanced at Celebi.

"I wish I knew." Celebi sighed, as it moved near the trunk of a tree "I hate the rain. My wings are all drenched" Then it raised it's small arms, releasing a psychic wave from it's hand. The pink wave formed a shield, and covered the two Pokémon from the rain.

"So what do you want to tell me?" Zoroark asked, looking at the shield vaguely. "It must be something important, or else you didn't have to come across the sea to Unova"

"It's an emergency" Celebi said while looking at Zoroark worriedly "I foresaw bad things, about you, and N"

"What did you see?" The words of Celebi drew in Zoroark's attention.

"I saw _war_ " Celebi said, as the thunder tore the sky apart "My vision was blurry, but I saw Arceus, Dialga, Palkia, Giratina...And more"

"War?" Zoroark said. "All of these weird things are about war?" Zoroark thought to itself, as it recalled when N got injured. N was talking about something, some forgotten tales, for days. He said that he must find the truth about something, he must find some legendary Pokémon. But instead, N found a little boy running into that cave with a master ball on a dreary night. He chased after the boy with Zoroark and Elegant, the Gardevoir he saved. But the boy then sent out a Bisharp, and it _transformed_ into Zoroark. N was frozen in surprise, and the transformed Bisharp assaulted him with its claws before he had time to react. When looking at N's wounds, Zoroark could see the boy running through a portal, which vanished into the thick fog.

"Zoroark?" Celebi's call broke Zoroark's thoughts. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah… But war?" Zoroark said "Are those dragon faggots about to fight each other again?"

"No… They were all fighting against something else. And they were losing" Celebi whispered.

"WHAT?" Zoroark gasped "You mean… Could it be some human-made pokemon, like that steel bug thing? Or is it Mewtwo?"

"No. They were losing to something different. I saw it. But I couldn't tell what it was. I've never seen anything like it" Celebi shook its head "It was a giant Pokémon, and even more powerful than Arceus"

"But why is it important to me?" The dark pokemon asked, crossing its arms to warm up it's body "And N… Tell me, what did you see about him?"

"I didn't see anything about N, my friend"

"What do you mean by that? You said that you saw bad things about N and me, but now you say you didn't see anything?" Zoroark glowered at Celebi. The green Pokémon took a deep breath before speaking.

"You misunderstood. I'm saying that I didnt see N in my vision"

Zoroark shivered. It could be because its fur was wet and the wind made it cold. The rain slowly got harder and harder. Soon, the psychic shield wouldn't be enough to cover the two pokemon from the falling rain, as the grass under the Pokémon was soaked, water was precipitated into big splashes. But it wasn't the rain that made Zoroark shiver. Zoroark remembered, when it saw fear in N's eyes. Although it was just a tick of a second, but Zoroark was sure it was fear in his eyes, then it disappeared like a spark in the night. _What could N possibly be afraid of?_ The hero of Truth, the former king of team Plasma… He must had no fear. _How could he be scared of anything_?

"I saw you in my vision. But I didn't see N. I couldn't see him" Celebi said, looking at Zoroark worriedly as it saw darkness filled into its eyes.

"Why? Then what did you see about me?" Zoroark asked "What happened in your vision?"

"You were kneeling down on the ground." Celebi faltered "And I saw a girl too. She was… _crying_."

"A girl? What did she look like? Do you remember?" Zoroark frowned "What was she crying about?"

"I couldn't see. My vision… It was so blurry" Celebi clicked, as it covered it's head with it's tiny arms, trying to remember the crying girl. But it only made the psychic shield flicker, as some cold water poured down onto them both. "But I know the place" Celebi said, flicking it's body to dry itself.

"The place? The place the war took part? Tell me, hurry"

"It was the Distortion World, the banished dimension"

"Distortion World? What is that place?" Zoroark asked with a confused voice.

"It's the world that Arceus banished Giratina too" Celebi mused "Although nobody knows why Arceus did that. They said it was because of Giratina was too aggressive..."

"You're talking about a different dimension?" Zoroark slowly understood "I've heard of the dimensions. All the dimensions are said to be separated from each other, aren't they?"

"Not really. Dimensions, well, mostly are the place for legends like Arceus and Giratina. All the dimensions are connected with each other through a portal gate" Celebi corrected "Those gates are buried in the deepest of secret places. It's nearly impossible to find them. And if you get lost in a dimension, it's guaranteed that you can't comeback to the reality you live in"

"So you mean that we, N, me, and that girl will get lost in the Distortion World? And that's the reason the girl was crying?" Zoroark asked "That's the reason you came all the way to Unova, to warn me not to get lost in stupid dimension?"

"You don't seem to understand it yet" Celebi sighed "I told you that I didn't see N in my vision. That means he might die in the near future. He will be in danger. You need to watch out for him"

"As if he isn't now." Zoroark smirked "That boy… He always draws in problems"

"What do you mean?" Celebi frowned "Isn't he here?"

"No. He's in Hoenn, in a cave with some Zubats and Sableyes. Wounded badly" Zoroark sighed "But he must be fine now. Those Sableyes could mimic some of the techniques that the nurses who pass through use. They've even stolen first aid kits from them"

"What happened to him?" Celebi urged "Tell me hurry. I'll have to go soon. He might..."

"Why do you need to hurry? It's storming. You can't fly properly in these conditions" Zoroark said indifferently.

"Because its not just humanity, all Pokémon are in danger" Celebi huffed "I can't stay here with you for too long"

"Of course, it's war!" Zoroark said "What is it good for? Absolutely nothing!"

"No… You don't understand!" Celebi scratched its head angrily "There's more I need to tell you, about the dimensions. The dimensions, somehow, they're merging together. Nobody realises it yet, nobody knows why, but it's happening! Some species of Pokémon got lost into some dimensions while finding something to eat, or even sleeping without knowing what it is! Some of them may have found their way out through a loophole, but in a completely different habitat. Other ones, unlucky ones, are still lost in those dimensions. They could die, and worse, they could go extinct! I'm the guardian of forests, I have to do something! The time I'm spending here with you, I could…Bah, I'm warning you, for your sake!"

"Ok, ok I see." Zoroark cut Celebi off with a wave of its hand. "But you don't need to worry about N… But why telling me? You could find some really strong trainers, like the champions, and talk to them about it"

"I tried" Celebi breathed out "I couldn't find any champions in all other regions. It's like they all vanished. And do really think it's normal for a Pokémon to find a trainer?"

"Clearly the champion of Unova is still here, you can find her." Zoroark said. "Yeah, I just went across the sea to find a trainer, you little onion. Stop whining to me" It thought.

"I don't want to find any trainers" Celebi shook its head dejectedly "I want to warn you, my friend, about the merging dimensions, and about N's safety. Stay away from any strange phenomenon, it could be loopholes appearing. That's all I want to tell you. I just want the best for you. Because we're friends"

"Are you going now?" Zoroark asked, as it saw Celebi's psychic shield disappear. The rain immediately soaked the two pokemon, although they were already drenched.

"Yes. Just remember my message" Celebi sighed "I have to go back to Johto now. Or else more Pokémon will be lost in the dimensions"

"I see. Hope to see you soon." Zoroark said, looking at the psychic Pokémon flicking its wings to slowly float in the air.

"Farewell, my friend." Celebi muttered, before heading up to the sky and becoming a spotlight, like a firefly in the night. Then, like a shooting star, it flashed a dazzling light and soared away, leaving Zoroark alone under the stormy sky.

"Dimensions…" Zoroark said to itself "Could it be?... That boy N chased after… He ran into a dimension… Atchwooo!" It sneezed "Arceus damn it. I need to find somewhere to hide… This shitty weather…"

It walked for who only knows how long, trying to find a place to get out of the bad weather and sleep for a while. A strange sound came from edge of the forest, of trees falling to the earth. It wasn't the storm, _this_ storm couldn't cause sounds like those. It could only be a Pokémon battle. _But at this time of night?_

"What kind of crazy asshole treats Pokémonlike that?" Zoroark thought with anger. "In this storm? At midnight? Surely you can't be serious!"

Suddenly, Zoroark heard the sound of a Pokémon growling. The growl was so solemn, so threatening, so powerful that it could only be heard from a legendary pokemon.

"Shit" Zoroark said, running to the side of the forest where the growl came from.

* * *

Touko swallowed. This battle hadn't gone the way she wanted.

The ground around herself and the creepy girl had been leveled out. All the trees had been knocked down because of the damage from her Pokémon's moves that missed, and on the cold wet ground, Elegant was sleeping. She held the Pokéball tightly. She was about to lose the battle, she was losing to a little girl with only one Pokémon. _How did things turn out like this?_

All Touko could remember was the girl asked her if she was the Unova's champion. Touko admitted it, a mistake she regretted immediately. Then the girl sent out a Bisharp, and before she could do anything, the Bisharp used Dark Void, on her. She froze, looking at the dark orb flying to her, how could a Bisharp use that move? Lucky enough for Touko, Elegant created a psychic wall to block the attack. But the second time, the Dark Void hit Elegant, forcing the poor Gardevoir to sleep. The Bisharp coldly used Dark Void the third time, and Touko managed to dodge it with a well timed jump. She grabbed her bag on the ground, and sent out all her Pokémon, except Zekrom, because it's Pokéball had rolled somewhere when she and Elegant were talking. All of her Pokémon at once, and none of them was able to beat the little girl's Bisharp, no matter what Touko commanded All those attacks, and none of them could even scratch the Bisharp, even if they were super effective. Touko watched as one by one, her beloved Pokémon were knocked out impotently That's when she found her last hope, Zekrom's Pokéball.

"It's no use, miss" The creepy girl said, her dead eyes looking deep in Touko's heart "You'll come with me"

"Just who are you !? What do you want from me? If it's about the title, fine! You won it…" Touko screamed at the girl, to resist the fear creeping in her mind.

The girl didn't say a word. She and her Bisharp took a step closer to Touko, as Touko took a step backward.

" _Run away, you fool. Run away!"_ Touko's mind screamed. But her legs couldn't run, her eyes couldn't move away from the girl and her Bisharp. " _No. If I run away, what would happen to Elegant? She protected me. I won't leave her alone"_ She thought, as she threw her last Pokéball "Don't fail me, Zekrom!"

The legend growled, as lightning tore the sky in half. For a second, the darkness in the forest vanished, destroyed by the light of the dragon's electric power. The creepy girl stood like a post, eyes wide while looking at the legendary Pokémon. Zekrom glowered at the Bisharp, something in the dragon eye's sparkled. _Zekrom knew something about that Bisharp_.

"What Pokémon is that? I've never seen such a…" She mumbled. In that moment, Touko thought there wasn't a creepy, crazy girl, who drove her this extremity. She saw a little girl, with glittering eyes, looking at Zekrom with admiration. The moment didn't last long though, the Bisharp throwing another orb ended it.

"Zekrom, use protect!" Touko screamed. The dragon crossed it's wings, creating an electric wall to block the dark orb.

"Zekrom, strike back!…Use..." Touko hesitated. _But it probably won't work...None of these will work…!_

Before Touko could finished her words, Zekrom raised it's wings. From the dragon's mouth, a stream of light was fired out to the Bisharp.

" _What? I didn't command you to use hyper beam… It won't do anything!"_ Touko held her breath, looking at Zekrom desperately and doubtfully.

"Dodge that beam, Bisharp!" The little girl screamed in panic. But the Bisharp couldn't dodge the attack in time. The beam hit it right in its steel body. The Bisharp let out a painful sound before falling to the rain covered ground. Touko stared at the knocked out Bisharp in shock. The rain fell harder and harder, while she just stood there, petrified, alternating between looking at the girl, the Bisharp and her own Zekrom. _What just happened? Is there any explanation for all this?_

"How… How do you know?" The little girl cried. Touko caught her breath back, and look at the girl. She was crying while looking at Touko in horror. Too many things had looked at her in horror that night.

"I...I…" Touko mumbled. Her bravery returned, what's left to fear of this little girl anymore? "What was all that about, girl? You scared the shi...You scared the hell outta me!" Touko said, as she looked at Zekrom gratefully before returning it to it's Pokéball.

"You… You.. .How? I failed…?" The girl cried while she walked towards Touko. Touko realised, that girl wasn't afraid of her. She was scared of something else.

"I failed…!" The girl stepped closer to Touko so suddenly, she caused her to fall back "Please… Help me. I don't want to…"

"W… Wait! Hold on there! Just tell me what's going on…I'll help you. Just… Stop! Don't move..." Touko gasped, as she crawled away from the girl, who kept moving closer to her. Touko's bravery once again vanished.

"No… No…!" The girl shook her head "I can't tell you anything. _He will…_ No…! Please, _kill me…!_ "

"Whoa…. What?" Touko frowned "I'm not going to kill anyone! Now calm down, we can go to my home and talk about your prob…"

Touko didn't have a chance to finish her sentence. Suddenly, a portal appeared in the air. The little girl stopped crying, and returned her Bisharp in the pokeball like it was in a coma. Then, she walked unconsciously toward the hole, before the it sucked her in and disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. Touko was left with the sleeping Gardevoir, confused and filled with questions.

Finally, the rain started to ease and the wind slowed. Suddenly, the forest went quiet. To Touko, the forest felt even creepier than it was before, because now she was all alone. Well at least she had Zekrom with her. " _But what happened?"_ While lost in her thoughts, Touko heard the unmistakable sound of footsteps in the rain. Her heart stopped for a second. What now? She didn't dare to turn back to see who it was. The footsteps got closer and closer to her. She couldn't run away, fear had taken full control over her. " _This is too much for one night_." She thought. But then, the sound vanished, causing the poor girl to cringe. Whoever it was, it was close to her, no doubt about it. She could feel every single breath that thing let out, building up against her chest heavily. She quivered like a Volcarona using Quiver dance, as she felt a hand on her shoulder. The hairs on her back stood on end, as all her strength and courage concentrated into her fist.

"Kyaaaaaaahhhh! Stay away from me!" She screamed as loud as she could, as she closed her eyes, turned around and hit the mysterious figure as hard as she could. _Thwack!_ She covered her face with both arms and jumped back a couple of steps, looking like a timid professional fighter.

 _Phmp!_ The sound of a body falling to the wet ground. She opened her eyes, to sneak a look at the person she had knocked out.

"Oh no...I'm so sorry, Zoroark…"

* * *

 _ **A/N: That's all for this chapter, hope you guys liked it. Please, review and fav/follow!**_


End file.
